


Nimhe - Poison

by Algedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Night Stands, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Pre-Canon, Sexual Content
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algedi/pseuds/Algedi
Summary: Il peggior modo di sentire la mancanza di qualcuno è esserci seduto accanto e sapere che non l’avrai mai - Gabriel Garcia Marquez





	Nimhe - Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il P0rnfest #9 indetto da fanfic_italia su LJ (2015-2016).

Quando Sirius si tolse tutti gli indumenti, Marlene rimase a fissarlo ammaliata: aveva desiderato a lungo quel momento e la sua immaginazione aveva avuto tutto il tempo per sbizzarrirsi con i dettagli e gli scenari più estremi, eppure non rimase delusa. Ai suoi occhi Sirius continuava a essere bello, di quella bellezza che emoziona e scalda.

Prendere confidenza con un corpo sconosciuto, scambiarsi i primi baci goffi, incerti, guardarsi in faccia e individuare complicità e voglia senza possibilità di errore: Marlene e Sirius saltarono tutto ciò e, frettolosi, ben presto si ritrovarono a toccarsi, leccarsi e graffiarsi, perché c'era una guerra, fuori, amici e conoscenti morivano come mosche e perdere del tempo prezioso parve a entrambi un'idiozia.

Marlene gemette sulla bocca del ragazzo, le dita affondate nelle ciocche nerissime e la schiena inarcata per far aderire ogni centimetro di epidermide: inspirò a fondo l'odore di sesso che saturava l'aria e la colpì la consapevolezza che era passato davvero tanto, dall'ultima volta che aveva potuto godere del calore di un'altra persona.

Le mani di Sirius erano ovunque – tra i suoi capelli, sui suoi seni, a circondarle la vita, a palparle il sedere – e oh, era così gradevole sentirle finalmente sulla pelle, proprio come le aveva desiderate per mesi, proprio come si era aspettata che fossero: passionali e calde, esigenti, implacabili. Marlene non si era mai sentita più bagnata in vita sua e il fatto che Sirius la stuzzicasse, toccandola e poi ritraendosi, non aiutava la sua pazienza: lo voleva da morire, in quel momento, senza attendere oltre. L'eccitazione le aveva reso turgidi i capezzoli, ora premuti contro il torace di Sirius e stimolati dalla frizione tra i due corpi sudati, e Marlene si portò una mano del ragazzo sul petto.

Percepì l'erezione del mago premerle tra le cosce e, deliziata, cercò le sue labbra gonfie, catturandole poi fra le proprie, le loro bocche scoordinate ma ugualmente voraci. Marlene gli succhiò la lingua, mentre con le dita scendeva ad accarezzargli il membro caldo e duro, e Sirius rispose con un sospiro estatico, muovendosi contro la sua mano e prendendo il controllo del bacio, che si fece pieno, così erotico da sancire la conclusione dei preliminari. Sirius strofinò la punta dell'erezione lungo la femminilità fradicia della ragazza, spostandosi fino al clitoride, ma quando le sue unghie gli si conficcarono nella carne, esalò un lamento debole e la penetrò, scivolando in lei senza difficoltà. Entrambi gemevano mentre il contatto si faceva via via più profondo, Sirius accolto nel calore umido di Marlene e Marlene estasiata dalla sensazione di essere riempita dalla carne bollente di Sirius.

Le spinte furono da subito veloci e intense; non c'era delicatezza nel modo in cui si schiacciavano l'uno contro l'altra, arrivando quasi a mozzarsi il respiro già affannato.

Emettendo versi simili a ringhi, Sirius si muoveva frenetico sopra Marlene, che ormai gemeva incontrollata, sopraffatta dal piacere così come dalla soddisfazione di sentirlo tanto duro ed eccitato dentro di lei, per lei.

Non c'era più la guerra, per nessuno dei due, c'era solo quel movimento incessante, reso impacciato e disperato dal bisogno di annullarsi l'uno nell'altra. Niente più paura, niente più addii, pensava il mago. Niente più dolore, niente più rinunce, sembrava replicare la strega.

Sirius sciolse l'incastro perfetto in cui erano avvinti e uscì dal corpo di Marlene, ottenendo da lei un'occhiata furente e un'accorata protesta, per poi girarla pancia sotto. Le baciò le spalle, le succhiò il lobo e la sottile pelle del collo, mentre lei, rabbrividendo, stringeva le cosce per darsi sollievo. Marlene era contrariata: Sirius era impulsivo e impaziente in qualsiasi cosa, non poteva mantenersi fedele alla sua reputazione e finirla con le provocazioni? Da un lato si sentiva in paradiso, però, quelle attenzioni erano tutto fuorché spiacevoli e, se in quella posizione fosse stato possibile, probabilmente l'avrebbe baciato, grata. Il mago le afferrò il fianco con una mano, e Marlene vibrò, in attesa; poi, con l'altra, guidò la sua erezione dentro di lei e riprese il movimento di poco prima, appena più lento, sospirando di benessere.

Marlene era al limite: una parte di lei avrebbe preferito guardarlo in faccia, l'altra, più selvatica e cinica, si stava godendo quell'amplesso frettoloso, bollente eppure freddo, privo di sentimento.

Vennero poco dopo, sfiancati e un po' sorpresi come due adolescenti alle primissime armi, e si separarono, Sirius deciso a mettere più distanza possibile fra di loro. Marlene lo trovò infantile, ma non si oppose.

Invece, lo osservò riprendere fiato, con le ciocche incollate al viso e le iridi grigie quasi invisibili dietro le palpebre socchiuse, tenendo a freno l'ansia che cominciava a crescere. Si sentiva alla deriva, persa in una dimensione surreale, come quando le capitava di svegliarsi da un sogno e non ricordare cosa fosse reale e cosa fosse solo una distorsione della sua mente. Si disse che non c'era nulla di male nell'allungare una mano e toccarlo – percepirlo concreto e solido sotto le dita – ma, quando lo fece, Sirius scattò a sedere. Non allontanò il braccio di Marlene, si allontanò lui direttamente, e sembrava un animale in gabbia, mentre occhieggiava la porta e raccoglieva i propri indumenti.

«È stato così terribile?» domandò Marlene; si sentiva morire dentro, ma la sua voce suonò a metà fra il divertito e il ferito. Un tempo, Sirius l'avrebbe presa bonariamente in giro per l'evidente accento scozzese che riempiva ogni sillaba, così diverso dall'altisonante parlata inglese di lui: magari le avrebbe dato della cornamusiera o, peggio, le avrebbe fatto il verso. Alla strega non piaceva nessuna delle due cose, ma l'umorismo un po' offensivo e maleducato di Sirius veniva sempre ampiamente compensato dalla sua risata canina, per qualche motivo tremendamente affascinante alle orecchie di Marlene. In ogni caso, avrebbe preferito qualsiasi battutaccia al silenzio teso e gelido che si era creato nella stanza: non era mai un buon segno, quando Sirius Black taceva e non trovava nessuna stupidaggine da propinare al prossimo.

Marlene avrebbe potuto venirgli in aiuto, sdrammatizzando ed evitandogli di rispondere, ma decise di non farlo. Si tirò su e si voltò verso di lui, invece, che si stava rivestendo, i movimenti resi bruschi dalla fretta di andarsene. Persino in quel momento, con il cuore in frantumi, la strega non poté impedirsi di ammirarlo. Sì maledì, odiando entrambi.

«No» mormorò Sirius, e sembrava circospetto. «Non lo è stato per niente».

Marlene voleva ridere. Voleva piangere. Voleva eseguire un incantesimo di memoria su se stessa o sparire per sempre. Ma, soprattutto, voleva ferirlo. Il suo corpo era vibrante di rabbia e di una delusione così acuta da coprire ogni traccia di imbarazzo: perché era carina, sapeva di esserlo, ed era simpatica e divertente e coraggiosa, gliel'aveva detto Sirius stesso, ma per qualche ragione non era abbastanza, e non era stata abbastanza nemmeno tutta la passione che li aveva prima animati, poi lasciati esausti l'uno sull'altra. Cosa c'era di sbagliato in lei? Marlene – inadeguata, insignificante – era rosa dal senso d'impotenza, dalla furia cieca di chi è imprigionato in una causa persa, e se da una parte avrebbe voluto chiedergli – supplicarlo – di amarla, dall'altra non desiderava vederlo mai più. Al diavolo l'Ordine, al diavolo il mondo intero, cosa le importava degli altri, quando dentro di sé non riusciva a scorgere che rancore e sofferenza?

Sirius era completamente vestito, ora, bellissimo e irresistibile persino con il viso sciupato e i capelli ancora leggermente sudati, e cercava la sua bacchetta con occhi grigi che mai le erano sembrati tanto rabbiosi. Che diritto aveva, lui, di essere rabbioso? Marlene non si trattenne.

«Quindi mi scopi e te ne vai?» s'informò, velenosa. Era disposta a tutto pur di rendergli le cose più difficili possibile. Si sentiva depredata di qualcosa che le spettava, e tra l'altro quel silenzio teso la offendeva ulteriormente. La sua domanda ottenne l'effetto sperato, perché Sirius si rivoltò come una iena, gli occhi fiammeggianti e il corpo rigido.

«Non dirlo, non dirlo mai più!» sbottò, mentre muoveva un passo verso di lei.

«Perché no? È quello che stai facendo, dopotutto: hai avuto quello che volevi e ora liberi il campo» rispose malignamente Marlene, resa irrazionale dalla sua ira, e per un attimo pensò davvero che lui l'avrebbe colpita: con quell'espressione furiosa a deformargli i lineamenti del volto, le ricordava tanto Bellatrix Lestrange; era più furibondo di quanto l'avesse mai visto. Forse si era spinta un po' oltre, ma che importanza aveva, ormai?

«Tu non hai nessun diritto... nessunissimo diritto di...» Sirius era così inferocito da non riuscire a parlare. Marlene sapeva di essere stata ingiusta, ma non le interessava: sfogarsi su di lui le stava facendo un gran bene, ferirlo le restituiva un po' di quella dignità perduta in un amore non corrisposto, e se non poteva farsi amare, stabilì, allora si sarebbe fatta odiare.

«Non hai il diritto di incolparmi di niente» articolò il mago, dopo aver riacquistato la calma. «Te l'ho detto dall'inizio, non ero e non sono in grado di ricambiare».

Era vero, gliel'aveva detto – «Sei un'amica e ti voglio bene: niente più o meno di questo» – e lei sarebbe stata felicissima di farsi bastare quell'amicizia preziosa, ma non era stata capace di guardarlo e non bramare altro. Si chiese con amarezza quante ragazze si fossero trovate nella sua situazione. Probabilmente tante, perché Sirius era l'amico migliore che si potesse trovare, ma non sempre aveva avuto l'onestà di ammettere quanto pessimo fosse con le relazioni. Con lei lo era stato, onesto, fin troppo, l'aveva rifiutata per mesi in nome di un rapporto fondato sulla necessità più che su vero affetto: non puoi combattere una guerra feroce come quella, se non hai piena stima e fiducia nei confronti dei tuoi compagni.

Onesto, schietto, sì; poi, però, aveva ceduto, e Marlene se ne era approfittata senza neanche rifletterci. Non aveva pensato al dopo, si era abbandonata a quella follia accogliendola come la più benefica delle benedizioni, senza riconoscerla per ciò che, appunto, era: stupidità, pazzia, un errore.

«Fanculo! Non avrei mai dovuto seguirti fin qui, stanotte» continuò veemente Sirius, distogliendo lo sguardo. Pareva dolente più che accusatorio, osservò compiaciuta Marlene, vergognandosi solo un pochino della soddisfazione con cui aveva constatato il fatto. Forse avrebbe dovuto sentirsi in colpa, ma non era così; in fondo, lui era consapevole dei sentimenti che la strega nutriva, nessuno gli aveva puntato una bacchetta contro e niente l'aveva costretto ad annegare i dispiaceri della guerra fra i suoi baci – baci di cui, peraltro, si era ormai pentito. Di fronte a una tale evidenza, Marlene si sentì tanto umiliata che non riuscì a frenare le lacrime.

«Marlene, senti...» Sirius si bloccò. Vederla singhiozzare lo aveva convinto a scendere a più miti consigli, ma era a disagio e non sapeva che dire. «Mi dispiace, va bene? Per Merlino, non posso cambiare per te».

_Non voglio cambiare per te_ rimase sospeso a fior di labbra, ma la strega lo udì lo stesso, forte e chiaro.

Ancora nuda, corse in bagno e si chiuse dentro, maledendo intensamente Sirius e sperando che lasciasse casa sua il prima possibile.

Pianse a lungo, continuò a piangere persino sotto la doccia, mentre si strofinava con vigore la spugna addosso per lavare via l'odore di Sirius, e persino quando si stese fra le lenzuola confortevoli – cambiate con un colpo di bacchetta.

Pianse fino a sentir dolore alla gola e ai muscoli della faccia, pianse fin quasi a dimenticarsi il motivo delle lacrime.

Quando il Patronus di Emmeline Vance giunse a chiamarla a combattere, Marlene si asciugò il viso e fu pronta.


End file.
